Traditional retirement strategies have been successful during periods of economic stability. However, such strategies often implement portfolio withdrawal rates based on static rules, making them susceptible to economic downturns and market volatility.
Accordingly, there is a desire to develop retirement strategies that implement more robust withdrawal frameworks over the course of many years, which leverage retirement funding needs against market and longevity risks in ways that traditional retirement strategies cannot.